The Doom Files: Confessions Of a Supervillain
by zaera82
Summary: A funny perspective from Davis Bloome POV. What if Davis kept a diary or blog or just his collective thoughts. Warning some Clark/Superman Bashing…I’m writing on the premise that Eternal never happened. So Chloe and Clark never knew about Davis’ secret
1. Chapter 1

_The Doom Files: Confessions of a Supervillain._

_A funny perspective from Davis Bloome POV. What if Davis kept a diary or blog or just his collective thoughts._

_Warning some Clark/Superman Bashing…To Superman Fans, Don't tase me Bro... Just Humor_

_I'm writing on the premise that Eternal never happened. So Chloe and Clark never knew about Davis' secret. Set in the future with Superman already unveiled to the world and Chloe and Davis dating. Have a laugh…and reviews..._

_Chlavis…Of Course..._

**PROLOGUE: _Seriously Dude…Tights??_**

It's not easy being the bad guy. _Seriously…_I know. Honestly, to tell you the truth I really didn't ask for this. I was happy with my life. Well okay, happy was going for a bit of a stretch. But I was fine. I was doing okay. In my early twenties, fresh out of school. Just an average Joe…working the graveyard shift as a paramedic with a nice shoebox of an apartment in Chinatown. I was even going to get a dog from the city's animal shelter.

Then it all started… The black outs…the bloodied bodies and the killings I had to do ala _Dexter_ (which seriously is the best thing on TV…but that's beside the point) to control the _Beast _inside me. Then of course…Mummy Dearest paid me a visit. A long overdued visit since I had spent a great deal of my life thinking that I was abandoned. Which was the weirdest thing ever. Because Mummy turned out to be Lois Lane aka ball busting reporter for The Daily Planet. Or at least some alien life form that took over her body and claimed to be the woman who bore me.

She was getting all weird with her strange talk of destroying the world and how it was my destiny to do so and how I'd made her and my Dad, Zod proud. _What a name? Zod? _No wonder their entire civilization is extinct. The next thing I knew Lois stabbed me with a metal railing she had snapped, right out from the hospital bed. That was when I knew something was up. I was lying on the cold hospital floor, blood just flowing out of me.

And Lois or Mom saying to me, "_What kills you only makes you stronger…"_

I was going to die. I knew it. My life flashed before my very eyes. Being an orphan, unwanted, homeless, ferried to and fro from various foster homes…Okay I'll spare you the sob story details… My childhood sucked. Big Time. And then something else or someone else. I kept seeing her face. Her bright smile and laughing green eyes. It was her face I saw while I choked and bled to death…My Beloved Chloe...

Of course….I didn't die. Far from it… And now I'm pretty much indestructible. Which is kinda a huge ego boost of sorts…I mean come on, I'm the Master of The Universe…I'm the muthafuckin Princess! I'm the King of the World…

Well that was before he made his debut… _Seriously Dude? Tights?? _And red underwear on the outside? What's with the freaking cape??? He's kinda asking for it…I would have left him be if he had just stuck to the old red and blue blur routine or even his plaid shirts…But tights?? Hahaha…(Okay maybe evil snicker just doesn't work for me)

* * *

Sometimes, I think people in the Daily Planet must be as blind as bats…I mean the whole geek reporter with big glasses thing is pretty much a give away and they still couldn't figure it out… Remind me to cancel my subscription…I simply can't stomach any word from a newspaper that dumb.

Which brings me back to Chloe…because her ex works there. Jimmy Olsen, the _famous * (insert _snark here) photographer. If you ask me, I never knew what she ever saw in the guy but then again, people might ask her, what did she see in me??

I think maybe it's my puppy dog eyes…She said it melted her heart. _Hmmm…_I never really thought about that. But if Chloe says so then it's probably God's truth. What can I say? I'm crazy for this girl… She's everything I ever want or will ever need. Love of my life…Blah Blah Blah. And I waited four freaking years for her to leave that useless husband of hers, have the divorce finalized and finally get her out on a date.

"Davis…I think we're moving too fast…" She said and I just looked at her, shell shocked. I didn't even know where that came from. Talk about being abrupt. We're sitting at a nice bistro, having a nice breakfast and I almost spewed my mocha latte out when she said that. Which could seriously make the situation so much worse by a hundred fold because Chloe was wearing a pretty white cotton top. I think it's called eyelet. She told me about the top she had bought from Anthropologie, one of her favorite stores. _Can't believe I know that..._

"Huh…" I uttered. Chloe gave me a sympathetic smile and suddenly reached for my hand, clasping it. She has such nice soft hands, smelling of lavender and rose. "I mean…not that it's a bad thing…Just…" She paused and looked at me. Those green eyes of hers always remind me of green fields and wide open spaces.

"I don't want to spoil this…" Chloe continued.

"Spoil this?" I repeated incredulously and looked at her. _What is she even saying??_ We're practically living together the past month or so. "I don't think we're doing anything to spoil this."

"I just think it's too soon after…" She hesitated. I knew she didn't want to mention it. The big unspoken D word. Oh for God's sakes, half of marriages end up in divorces. It wasn't a big deal. I only nodded and gave a small smile. I was fuming inside but I couldn't show her my anger. The last thing I want to do is scare her.

"So do you want us to stop seeing each other?" I asked her, I think my voice went cold for a while.

She just looked at me strangely, her brows furrowed in that adorable way whenever she's annoyed. "No…" She spoke. "I didn't say that Davis." Okay now she sounds kinda mad, which usually leads to screaming, which usually I don't deal with well…

"I just think we need to go slow…you know baby steps…" Chloe spoke calmly and looked at me before giving a terse smile. I only gave a nod. I didn't want to get into an argument with her in the bistro. Then I looked up and I saw him. He had just crossed the road, walking towards our table. _Well…well if it isn't…_

"Clark…" Chloe called him. She suddenly didn't sound as annoyed and she was smiling so brightly, there were fireworks in her eyes, which kinda annoyed me that she'd still get that excited seeing her bestfriend.

_Oh Yah…_I forgot to mention. Mr Man in Tights is Chloe's bestfriend since before puberty. I think she even used to have a thing for him, which annoys me to no end._ But whatever Man… _I get to see her naked so I'm not complaining. People might think there might be a conflict of interest seeing that my archnemesis happens to be my girlfriend's bestfriend. But here's the twist…It's just our alter egos… Davis Bloome and Clark Kent no problem, Beastly Monster of Doom and Superman…Epic Problem.

Chloe stood up and Clark bent to kiss her cheek. He's a really tall guy so he has to bend quite a bit. Clark's pretty much a hunk. At least that what most women and gay men think. Tall, broad shouldered, thick McDreamyesqued black hair and the baby blue McDreamy eyes. Clark's McDreamy in glasses. Another reason to hate the guy. His good looks, angelic smile and that 'I'm a nice guy who just wants to help' vibe. But at least he isn't the slick, smooth talking type. I can't stand guys like that. So Clark is pretty much okay. It's Superman I can't stand or at least the one the Beast inside me wants dead.

* * *

"Hey," I greeted him and gave a nod. Trying my best to be civil and friendly to the man who was supposed to be my archnemesis.

Clark only gave a nod back and somehow managed a polite smile. He doesn't like me. It's obvious. Can't blame him. Jimmy Olsen is one of his best buds. And that makes me the enemy since I'm now with Chloe. Hah…_If Clark only knew what kind of enemy I can be…_But right now, it's good that he didn't. I don't need to add any more drama into my relationship with Chloe.

He pushed his glasses up and spoke as he peered in seeing the crowd at the coffee bar. "I gotta go get coffee. Lois needs her triple dry vanilla latte…She needs it fast."

I tried to contain myself from snickering. So he's now playing the role of Lois Lane's bitch as oppose to the brave flying Man of Steel. _Hah…(_okay that's my genuine evil snicker)

"Aw Clark…" Chloe gushed. "That's sweet that you're getting her coffee…" I looked away and rolled my eyes. Anything the guy does is magic to Chloe. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother…

"I don't have much of a choice Chlo. You know how she is without coffee…" Clark smiled. That dimple forming in his face when he spoke of her. He looks like a young boy in love. Now I feel like hurling the contents of my breakfast. Too much lovey dovey for my taste.

So here's the gist folks. Clark is in love with Lois, whose Chloe's cousin. Well they used to just be friends who annoy each other, masking some underlying sexual tension and intense attraction that everyone else in a ten-mile radius can see. They liked to trade jabs and stuff, kinda the way grade school kids push and pull the hair of a girl or boy that they actually have a crush on.

I think the story as told by Chloe to me countless times was that somehow during the long friendship between Lois and Clark, Lois started to have feelings for Clark which I think he sorta rebuked when his ex flame came back, surprising Chloe during her wedding. Okay her wedding to Jimmy, which I had inadvertently wrecked. Oo_ps…_

Well technically, the Beast did all the wrecking. I didn't think the big guy would take things literally when I was thinking in my head on how I'd ruin the wedding and run away with the bride. It was one of the lowest points in my life when she married Jimmy Olsen, or as I'd like to call him now, _Loser Olsen. _I had poured my heart out to her and kissed her and still she married the guy. But hey, at first you don't succeed, try again and again.

I didn't know what Chloe and Clark were chattering about but suddenly their attention turned to me.

"So Davis," Clark said, hands in his pants pockets. "What do you think of the article Lois wrote?"

"Huh…" I uttered, lost. I could already see the frown forming on Chloe's face. I hadn't been listening. She always gripes about that.

"On Superman…" Chloe spoke. "Oh.." I uttered again and looked at the edition of the Daily Planet that had been on the table the entire time. I saw the headlines._ 'I spend the night with Superman'._ Couldn't Lois Lane think of a cornier title??

"Uh…It's okay…" I said kinda sheepish. Chloe shook her head and sighed. "Davis doesn't read the paper much Clark…He's more into blogs and stuff…" There she goes…apologizing for me again. I only drank my mocha latte and shook my head lightly.

"So what you think about Superman?" Clark asked me. The way he was looking at me and the tone of his voice. Sounded like he was interviewing me or something. Then again, he is a reporter.

"Superman??" I chuckled, which prompted both Chloe and Clark to look at me rather closely and curiously, almost scrutinizing me under their glare.

"I think he's cool…" I spoke which immediately caused Chloe and Clark to be somewhat relieved, they were even grinning conspiratorially at each other. And I had to, of course put up this dumb act where like everyone else in the entire world, I'm just too oblivious to know what was really going on in Metropolis and the secret identity of Superman.

"I just hate his costume…"I continued and shrugged and suddenly Clark didn't look too pleased, but he was trying to hide that.

"I mean seriously tights is just too disco era for me…" I added lightly, milking it for all its worth. "But you know…if you guys dig that," I smiled at Chloe and she even giggled slightly before looking rather apologetically at her bestfriend. _That's my girl… _I knew my dry humor and its effect on Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Doom Files: Confessions of a Supervillain._

_Continued… Here's Chapter Two. Hope you guys enjoy it. Plenty of snark here._

**Chapter Two: Daddy Doom??**

I'm pretty much a loner. Well most serial killers, mass murderers are if you read up on their profile. Guess you shouldn't be surprised. Not every supervillain joins some exclusive league or club of villains hell bent on destroying the world together. Teams are just not my kind of thing. So that usually means I don't really hang much with the guys at work. But I'm friendly, approachable and I smile. I think for the most part people like me. For the most part...

Smiling was something I had to practice daily for two minutes in front of the bathroom mirror. I call it my smile time. And I have to make sure it isn't a creepy smile or a perverted smile, or if it looks too much like a smirk. It has to be a friendlyish smile. You know the kind of smile, people would see as harmless, genuine and warm. The kind that says, _'Hey he's okay. Just a nice paramedic with puppy dog eyes and not some crazy monster from another planet sent here to destroy humanity…'_

Because sometimes I just don't feel like smiling at all. Everytime I'm pissed off by things. Like traffic jams, assholes who leave a mess in the locker room, obnoxious know it all snotty interns in the ER. I just wish I could morph into the beastly alien monster and wreck some havoc. Causing carnage and destruction all across Metropolis.

But I can't because that would seriously be a stupid thing to do. And I'm not a stupid supervillain… (_Hmm…I actually like this moniker. Supervillain does have a nice ring to it…_) For one, I'd have exposed myself which could lead to a huge mess and secondly, I can't do it to Chloe. I can't be that scary monster. I can't risk losing her. Imagine the restraint I have to put in. Every…Single…Day. Just to control the Beast

Nah you can't imagine that. So I'll stop right there. So it's Friday night and I'm at our apartment. No actually I'm at Chloe's apartment when the doorbell rang. I was just minding my own business, having a little RnR after a full 48 hour shift at Met General, trying to catch some TV. Watching the Discovery Channel…

"Can you get that??" Chloe called from bathroom.

"Yup…" I replied and reluctantly got up from the couch. The door bell only kept ringing which was annoying.

"_Davi_s…" Chloe shouted, sounding a little impatient. "I'm getting it…" I told her, getting annoyed. She's having one of her PMS days. I could tell. The bell was still ringing and I finally opened the door.

"Could you be any slower??" Came the sarcastic remark and I only managed a fake smile back at the statuesque brunette. Lois grimaced back at me.

We have an understanding, Lois and I. She doesn't trust me and I find her a pain in the ass. Which is kinda how I find Clark sometimes, so maybe it's a sign...They're just perfect for each other. But Lois and I don't show our mutual animosity in front of Chloe, which is where the understanding comes in. In front of Chloe we like each other. We get along. In front of Chloe, we're almost BFFs.

So the secret's out, Chloe's family and friends don't like me. They think I came between her and _Loser Olsen_. That I was the third wheel. Well except her Dad. Gabe Sullivan's pretty friendly with me the last time we met. Then again, he's a mild mannered guy who likes everyone.

"Where's Chlo?" Lois asked as she looked around, scanning the apartment. "Bathroom…" I pointed.

"Hmmm…" Came her nonplussed reply. Lois then gave me that look. The look she always gives me_. That you're sooo not good enough for my cousin _look_, but since she likes you…I'll just put up with it, for some time._

She's probably influenced by _Loser Olsen_ who still swears that I'm a serial killer. Jeez it was years ago and the guy was hallucinating. Actually he wasn't hallucinating but hey…there's no evidence. So I'm pretty much innocent till proven guilty. _Hah..._(evil snicker)

"Don't you have your own place?" Lois asked me, sounding rather catty even for her. Maybe she's having PMS too. Must be a cousin thing. Having PMSes simultaneously.

"I did…" I sighed and gave a confused smile. "But I figured I'm just going to be a bum and live off Chloe, rent free…" I then gave Lois a weird look and continued. "Say…you think she'll be getting any alimony from Olsen? I could really use the money…" I winced. "I owed the bookie like tons...from last night's loss."

I looked at her and smiled brightly, a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "And don't you have some other couple's private night at home to crash?"

Lois rolled her eyes at my words and didn't say a thing. She only gave me the finger. _Hah. Pwned…_ Bloome 1 Lane 0. She then walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, helping herself to my blue corn tortilla chips and my beer. Typical Lois. Acting like she owned the place.

"What the hell is this?" Lois asked, her face scrunched up as she looked at the screen.

"Its call a documentary," I replied. "You know…where they show how animals live in their wild habitat…what they eat, how they behave…without human interference." My snark was in full gear, especially with Lois around. I am not going to be her bitch.

"I know what a documentary is…" Lois rolled her eyes again. "I mean this is boring…" She huffed.

"I wanna watch the news… Superman is on…He just saved an oil tanker from sinking." She immediately took the remote away from me and switched channels to NBC. "This is major!"

I swear I almost want to smash the TV when I heard that. What?? Superman??? Aargh… _Unbelievable…_ She storms into the apartment, takes over the living room and holds the remote hostage. And somehow I'm the monster? I glared at Lois whose eyes were glued to the screen as she just watched how Mr Big Hero save the day. _Man…if only I could strang…_

"Hey…" Chloe had come out of the bathroom. And instantly I stopped imagining choking Lois Lane to death or at least till she's rendered unconscious. Chloe has that effect, she just calms me down almost immediately.

"Chlo…Look at this…" Lois spoke while she munched my tortilla chips. "Amazing…Isn't he just amazing…" Lois swooned at the sight of Superman.

_Oh for Fuck's Sake!_ I wanted to shout. _It's Clark! You know…the guy who sits opposite you at work. The pseudo geek wannabe who's in love with you. He's the flying man in spandex!!! You're just too freaking blind to notice…._ But I didn't. I only looked at Chloe and gave her a smile. But the look Chloe gave me was one of anxiety. I grew worried. I wondered what was wrong.

"Hey Lo," She smiled at her cousin. A smile I knew that hid whatever anxiety she had inside. Lois had gotten over the Superman awe and finally focusing her attention on Chloe.

"So," Lois smiled at Chloe. That coy, mysterious smile. "Guess what…" Lois pursed her lips.

"Uh…" Chloe uttered and just stared at her cousin. I was getting annoyed. No one's gonna play a guessing game.

"I don't know. You have a date with Clark??" Chloe asked, her eyes went wide as she smiled at Lois. And that caused Lois to frown.

"No…" Lois shook her head vehemently. "Smallville and I are just friends Chloe. That's it. I told you I'm not going down that road again…."

Okay…this my cue to leave. Because seriously I cannot hear this girl talk again. I know how it goes…I've heard it a thousand times before. It's a never ending saga. A soap opera of epic proportions. The Story of Lois and Clark.

"I need to go to uh…" I spoke rather awkwardly. "The bathroom…" I suddenly said. Chloe looked at me and nodded and I went, leaving Chloe and Lois in the living room having their one on ones.

* * *

I sat on the toilet seat, just humming some tunes while my ears stuffed with earphones and the Ipod playing Metalica at maximum volume. Still, I could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Clark and I friends and I like it that way…" Lois, in denial as usual. _Right…_I just smirked.

_Now that the war is through with me  
I'm waking up, I cannot see_

"But it's obvious he has feelings for you Lo," Chloe again. "Strong feelings." I shook my head. I wonder why Chloe does that. Still trying to fix things, make people happy. Playing the matchmaker or peacemaker. But it is one of the reasons why I love her so much. That innate caring nature in her.

_That there is not much left of me  
Nothing is real but pain now_

"He does not!" Lois exclaiming. Like she's such a pro at reading people… "Clark loves Lana and he will always love Lana. I will not be his rebound… Chlo. I refuse to. He had a chance and he blew it." _Whoa…_ tough words there. _Kent…guess you're pretty screwed._

_Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please God, wake me_

"Lois…what are you talking about? That happened years ago. He's so over Lana…" Chloe sighed. And I sighed. I looked down and then I saw it.

_FUCK…_The box inside the waste basket. I picked it up and just stared at it. _Clear Blue… _And it was empty. So that was what she was doing? Taking such a long time in the bathroom. The look of anxiety in her face. I could seriously relate to the song.

_Darkness imprisoning me  
All that I see  
Absolute horror_

* * *

Lois had left. How do I know? Because suddenly. It's so much quieter. I don't hate Lois. In fact I admire her. She's gutsy, beautiful of course, intelligent well…with the exception of still not being able to figure out Clark Kent. But honestly for an adversary, Lois can pull her own weight. _So there…_She's really not as bad as I made her up to be. Don't trust the supervillain…

I went out to the living room and watched as Chloe just sat comfortably on the couch, munching the blue corn tortilla chips. "She's gone huh…" I smiled. I couldn't hide my glee.

"Yup…" Chloe nodded. "Back to Egypt…" She spoke and looked at me and suddenly both of us burst into laughter. It's our little private joke. That Lois lives in Egypt since that's where Denial is. _Hah…get it? Get it?_

"Cleopatra has left the building," I made the radio announcer's voice. Chloe shook her head and giggled. I just sat next to her and pulled her into my arms where she'd snuggled comfortably, resting her head on my chest. This is nice. This is how it's supposed to be, just Chloe and me spending quiet nights at home.

"I love you," She whispered as she scratched my chin. A nice habit of hers. I only smiled back and held her closer.

"I love you too…" I told her, while I ran my fingers through her soft blonde bob. She was the only thing that I have ever really loved.

"Lois is getting a Pulitzer…" Chloe spoke. "For that article she wrote…The one on Superman."

"Good for her…" I said dryly. Honestly. I can't really be bothered. If Lois gets a Pulitzer, I don't see how it would benefit me. But I know I had to put on an act. "She_ totally_ deserves it." I added quickly with some enthusiasm.

"That's the surprise she wanted to tell me," Chloe sighed. I kept quiet, my mind a million miles away. _Oh God Please…She can't be pregnant. It's just not possible…_

"Davis…" She called me in small, vulnerable voice of hers. And my heart just pounded violently. "Huh…"

"I'm pregnant…" Chloe said. It was short, simple concise. Without drama. My entire world just came to a standstill with those words.

"I know…" I told her. I didn't even know how the words come out. But they did and I'm still reeling from the shock.

"You do??" She lifted her head from my chest and just looked at me, her green eyes peering deep into mine.

"I found…this…" I spoke, gave a quick smile to hide whatever feelings of shock I had and showed her the box that was in my pocket. It's all so weird. Just two days ago, she was saying that we should go slow…and now we're expecting??

"What are we going to do?" Chloe asked, her eyes went liquid moss green. She looked lost and a little afraid. And I was lost and afraid too. So now I'm going to be a Dad? _How am I supposed to do that??_

I smiled at Chloe, that reassuring, harmless, nice paramedic smile that I had always practiced in front of the mirror and kissed her forehead firmly. "We'll figure it out okay." I clasped Chloe's hand and squeezed it. "Together."

God…I can't believe I managed to pull that off. Acting like the strong and sure, manly man when I don't even know if I can do this. _I'm a destroyer not a Dad…_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Doom Files: Confessions of a Supervillain._

_Chp 3… Davis struggles. Thanx for your reviews, my other Chlavis story Love & Doom is still going on, but I need some comedy for now. Confessions of a Supervillain is really inspired by Sam Witwer and that adorable dry humor of his. So that's where I get Davis' POV. Hah kinda obvious…_

**CHAPTER THREE: Morning Mass or morning mess…**

It's early morning and I usually go on my runs when I'm not on duty. So here I am running in Metropolis Park that's by the harbor. Running is good. Good cardiovascular exercise, get to flex my muscles and also a good time for me to think. I tried to get Chloe to run with me but usually she'll just moan that she needs to sleep and push me away. Guess she's not much of a fitness buff, but I still love her the same.

Even with the baby coming. _Phew…_ So she's pregnant almost eight weeks. Shit. Shit. Shit. I knew the condom broke. I knew it. But of course I didn't say anything to Chloe afterwards. Didn't want to scare her. I just acted like it was nothing and soon it went away from my thoughts. Except it really didn't. It multiplied into two and then four, sixteen, sixty four cells, growing exponentially till it became a zygote and now it's a two month old fetus, growing as we speak.

I saw it on the ultrasound. This teeny thing that looked like a kidney bean. And Chloe's face just brightened as she held my hand in the OB/GYN's office. _"There she is Davis…"_

I had no idea why Chloe thinks it's a girl but I just went along. Something tells me it's a boy. I don't know, call it my Supervillain instinct. It's definitely a boy. So we haven't decided to tell anyone yet. I figured maybe we just should keep it to ourselves for now.

I stopped running and just huffed for breath while I stared at the water. _AAARGH…… _That's me doing my Supervillain silent scream by the harbor. A baby!!! A baby who's half me. Half Kryptonian, maybe even half monster. Chloe is sooo going to kill me if she finds out she's having Rosemary's baby… Hell. I'd even give her the tools to do so.

_Shit…_My hand started trembling and the spikes started coming out…I shook my head. I need to do something, kill someone. Anyone to blow off some steam. I pulled the hoodie over my head and looked around the deserted harbor. It's still six in the morning. The entire city is still asleep and I just smirked. No point trying to act human. I superspeeded my way out of there and headed to the Suicide Slums, where the lowlifes roam.

* * *

About half an hour later. I had done my sin for the day. Killed some abusive pimp and his bodyguard. They were beating up on a helpless prostitute and I had to do something. It was fast, cold and clean. I never really get the point of all the blood and gore. Too messy for my tastes. You just kill and do it quick. Forget theatrics. I left the Suicide Slums a little pleased with my deed. The Beast was satiated and I rescued a prostitute. So, I'm no Superman but at least I did something early in the day.

I kill. Criminals mostly. Lowlife scums. Drug dealers, murderers, rapists, wife beaters, child abusers. Bankers, lawyers…_Hah…Kidding._ Though there was one time where I accidentally killed a criminal defense attorney. An asshole of a guy who let his client a triple homicide guy who had murdered an entire family, get away with it. All due to technicality. I actually intended to kill the murderer but his lawyer was there, and I can't leave any witnesses behind. So chalk that up to collateral damage.

I don't kill kids and that includes anyone under 21 and women. Don't ask me why. Just a code of honor I guess. _Hey…If you don't stand for something you fall for everything._ I walked towards The Sacred Heart church after leaving the Suicide Slums, just in time for morning mass, which I go to every time I had the chance.

Now this is where people get confused. _So you're a religious Supervillain?? _Hah… haven't you heard of the Spanish Inquisition? I sat at the pew and there were a few of the faithful there. The priest started with his prayers and I looked at the huge crucifix before my head hung low and said the Lord's Prayer. _Deliver us from evil… _Well that's kinda a problem because that evil thing is inside me.

So it's my turn to go up and received communion. I just walked ahead, the priest looked at me, his sharp gray eyes piercing through like he could look into my very soul and know what a sinner I am. I opened my mouth and the piece of wafer went it before I made the sign of the cross over my chest. I breathed. _I'm soo going to hell…_but at least I'm trying to get into God's good graces. It still feels good, kinda redeeming like I'm washing some of my sins away…_Who am I kidding?_ I'm doing this out of habit. I walked away from the altar. It's confessional time. The main reason why I really go to church.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It's been two days since my last confession…" I breathed and looked at the screen.

I could see Father Carragher there. He didn't perform mass today. That was a colleague of his. Father Carragher is my own personal priest/ therapist/ confidante/ my only real friend. He knows what is going on my life well except the part of me being from another planet.

"What happen Davis? I didn't hear from ya yesterday," He asked. That thick Irish brogue of his always made me smile a little.

"I was busy…" I spoke.

"Ay Boy, you shoulda told me or sumthin…I was waiting ere fer ya. Aven't ya got a phone or sumthing? You coulda at least text me…"

"Oh that…" I uttered. I never thought about that. I could have text him.

"Or twitter…" Father Carragher said. _Whoa…_A priest who twitters.

"Sorry about that." I said awkwardly. "Things came up…" I gulped. _Like a baby…_

"Hmmm…" He spoke and I could see him nodding. "So who did ya kill today?"

"Some pimp…" I chuckled and shook my head.

I can't believe this priest knows every single murder I committed. But I trust him. I mean he could have gone to the police but he didn't. An issue of confidentiality. Plus. He has a law degree, so he can actually be my lawyer if he wanted to and that's attorney client privilege.

"Pimps…are good. Horrible little suckers…exploitin women like that." He said. "So what other sins ave you done Child?"

"I knocked a girl up…" I finally confessed. "Not that it's a sin…" I told him. How could it be a sin? I love Chloe to death and we made a baby together. Hoping that it's beautiful innocent baby and not a monstrous spawn from space.

"Well depends on how yer look at it…" Father Carragher spoke. "Outside marriage would be a sin…"

I rolled my eyes. _Semantics…_The whole religious argument about sex kills me sometimes.

"But ya know. I'm not ere to preach…." He chuckled. "So what are ya gonna do now? Get married then?"

"She just got divorced…So I think we'll wait…" I told him. "But we're keeping the baby…"

"Is she Catholic? That bonnie lass of yours…" Father Carragher asked me.

"I think she's Episcopalian…" I replied. I'm not really sure what Chloe is. She doesn't go to church or do anything remotely religious. Maybe she's a secular humanist. But aren't people from Kansas Episcopalian or Methodists?

Father Carragher sighed. "Ya need to get her converted Boy or I can't marry the both of ya…" I just kept quiet, thinking he was jumping the gun a bit too soon. I didn't say anything about marriage yet. I'm not even bothered if Chloe will convert or not. It's kinda her choice.

"Ya need to do right in God's eyes Davis…and that babe of yours. He needs to be baptized too. I'm tryin to help yer here Davis." _Great…_I wonder what will Chloe think being a non religious person that she is about having our child baptized.

"It's late…I got other parishioners too ya know…" Father Carragher said and I knew I had to go.

"May the Lord Bless ya and guide ya Child…" He spoke. "In the name of the Father…Son…Holy Spirit…Amen…"

I did the sign of the cross over my chest and prayed for a while before leaving the confessional booth and headed back to the apartment. So much for seeking guidance. I still feel a little lost.

* * *

When I came back to the apartment I heard two female voices laughing instead of one and I cringed. _Lois…_She's here again. I looked at the clock. _At 8.30 in the morning?_ Couldn't Lois at least wait till noon before she starts ruining my day? I breathed in and prepared myself, my nice smile in place as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning…" Jeez. I sounded so freaking chirpy I swear birds were singing, perched right on my shoulder.

"There you are…" Chloe said. She just turned around, smiling so brightly, so happy to see me, I could see stars in her eyes. "I missed you…" She breathed. Next thing I knew Chloe just hugged me tight like she hadn't seen me in a while.

I just held her and looked at Lois who only rolled her eyes. Chloe then pulled away and I bent to kiss her lips. "Miss you too babe…"

"Isn't he just soo adorable…" Chloe said, gushing excitedly and pulled my cheeks, which was totally uncomfortable, especially in front of Lois.

Lois could only manage an awkward smile. "Yes Chlo…very adorable…" She gave a small simpering smile and sipped her coffee.

"So _Lois…_what are you doing here?" I asked her, wondering if my warm smile had melted and if she can detect the disdain dripping from my voice. "Soo _early_ in the morning…" Well it's obvious she did, because she ignored me.

"Her coffee machine broke," Chloe replied while she munched on her toast. "And Lois brought us breakfast…" Chloe showed me the Starbucks paper bags that were on the counter. I hate Starbucks. Consumerism and corporate imperialism at its best. Taking over every single square foot of coffee culture in the city and driving the Mom and Pop coffee shops out of business.

"Wow…" I uttered and looked at Lois. "Thanks." I grinned insincerely at her. Thanks for contributing to the demise of small businesses Miss Pulitzer Prize…

"I know…" Chloe said. "That's just so sweet of you Lo. Isn't that sweet Honey?" Chloe asked me and smiled at her cousin, which made both me and Lois feeling a little weird seeing Chloe a little too chirpy. We even exchanged weird curious looks at each other.

"So Lois, how's the pyramids?" I asked her as I took the cup of coffee out of the bag. Lois only gave a confused look back. "Huh." She didn't get it and suddenly got annoyed. "What pyramids?"

I looked at Chloe and she just shook her head, giving me a warning look, basically telling me to stop it. "Nothing Lo. Davis is being silly again."

"He always is..." Lois responded with her sweetest smile again. I only rolled my eyes.

"Oh…" Chloe uttered suddenly and covered her mouth. "I gotta go…" She then rushed to the bathroom and I cringed hearing her throwing up.

"Is she okay?" Lois asked, her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed at me. I nodded and drank that bitter over roasted black coffee that Lois had bought. _Urgh…Is this even drinkable??_ I looked at Lois and wondered if she did something to my coffee that made it taste weird.

Chloe was throwing up again. Loudly. "Are you sure she's okay??" Lois asked me again. She stood up from the kitchen stool and walked towards the bathroom.

"She's uh…" I bit my lip. "Having a bad case of stomach flu…"

Lois didn't look too convinced and just peered through. "Chlo…are you alright?" She asked her cousin.

"I'm fine Lo…It's just a little nausea…" She replied and the puking continued. _Shit…_This morning sickness thing is not going so well.

Lois wasn't so sure and went storming into the bathroom. _Storming in…_something Lois Lane does and does it well. "Oh my God!!" I heard Lois exclaiming. "You're pregnant aren't you??"

"No…I'm not…" Came Chloe's weak denial. "Don't lie to me Chlo." Lois again, being the domineering woman that she is.

"I'm not lying Lois." The thing about Chloe is that she can't lie. It's too darn obvious and she's a horrible liar.

* * *

_Crap…_

I shook my head. Lois had figured it out. I only managed a tired breath. Then I heard the feminazi's heels came thudding out of the bathroom. "You're dead Bloome…" Lois spoke, glaring daggers at my eyes. She practically had me backed up against the fridge.

"You just knocked my cousin up…" She breathed. I swear that I gulped seeing the deathly glare in her cold hazel eyes.

"Look it was an accident…" I stammered, okay I sort of stammered. _Shit…_Why am I even stammering? It's just Lois. She's harmless…

She only shook her head, her tone gone serious. "I don't care. You're responsible Bloome. If anything happens to Chloe. I swear to God you'll wish that you were never born…"

Yah yah. _Hey guess what Lane? I already wished for that countless times. It doesn't amount to shit. _I didn't shake in my boots or anything when Lois threatened me. I was more like, "_Fine…Bring it on Baby…Maybe you can get your spandex loving boyfriend to come beat me up."_

Lois had always been protective of her little cousin so that was expected. I shouldn't get too worked up about that. She took her bag and laptop case and looked at me.

"Congratulations," She smiled sweetly. A voice dripped with poison though. "Welcome to the family Davis. Please tell Chloe that we're still meeting for lunch later." Lois said so casually and left and I groaned softly. _So what? Now I'm her messenger boy?_

"That didn't go so well…" Chloe muttered. Well, that was an understatement Baby.

I turned and looked at her. She had just gotten out of the bathroom. She looked so tired. Her face turned pale and I think there were still some stains at the side of her mouth, her hair was a mess but I thought she still looked beautiful. I smiled at her and took a towel, dabbing it at her lips and cleaning her mouth. She looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but kissed her softly. I didn't even mind the remnants of puke. _Gross I know…_

"Chloe…how do you feel about becoming Catholic?" I asked her. Totally off topic and random.

"Huh?" Came her adorable confused reply.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Doom Files: Confessions of a Supervillain._

_Chp 4. Davis meets JO. Who? Jimmy Olsen… and introducing Bobby..._

**Chapter Four: Chloe, Bobby and Me…**

So the conversion thing really didn't work out as I thought it would. Chloe was skeptical about it and suddenly we started having some rather terse discussion in the kitchen about how we were going to raise Junior. That means the baby, in case you're wondering

"I don't see why we need to decide what religion our child should be…" Chloe said in an exasperated tone. "I mean its too soon Davis to have him or her indoctrinated…"

"Huh?" I was confused. _Indoctrinated??_ "Chloe. It's just a baptism. A symbolic thing couples do."

"A thing they forced on their child who can't even think for herself yet." Okay. So she still thinks it's a girl. "It's not fair to her Davis…" She smiled at me.

"Hey I'm uh…her his Dad. Shouldn't I get a say?" I asked Chloe. I didn't know why she had to think so much about it. _Jeez…_it's just a rite of passage every kid goes through. Don't get too philosophical and start overanalyzing it.

"Davis…why is this such a big deal to you? It's the 21st century. She'll be fine, baptism or no baptism and if she chooses to have one. It'll be out of her own free will. I won't force that on my baby." Chloe spoke and took a bite of the apple that was in the fruit basket.

She shook her head and sighed. "And I still can't believe you're asking me to convert…" Actually it was just a suggestion. I'm not forcing or asking her to. More if she'd like to. She could.

"Then what about marriage?" I asked Chloe. "We should at least make this legit…I mean if you don't want a church wedding. We can go to city hall or something."

Chloe looked at me and laughed softly. "Make _it legit_???"

"What? Are we committing a crime now Davis? Doing something illegal…" She just giggled and I frowned.

"Chloe I don't want him to be illegitimate…" I spoke softly. "Let's just get married."

It really bothers me. Bad enough the kid may be a half alien monster, I don't want him to grow up having a Baby Daddy and not a real father. I didn't have a Dad and a stable family growing up. So it was the least I could do, making sure my son had real parents who were at least recognized by the law to be married. In short, I don't want my kid to be a bastard.

"Davis. I was married…" She frowned. "It didn't work. So what makes you think I want to do it again?"

"But this time its different Chloe…" I sighed. "You'll be marrying me." I pulled her in my arms and just looked deep in her eyes. Maybe my puppy dog eyes will convince her. But this time my puppy dog eyes seemed to lose its appeal.

Chloe only shrugged and brought the apple to my mouth. I took a bite and nipped her finger. She giggled at that and I laughed softly before I started to nibble her neck playfully. She smells great, lavender, rose and even the faint putrid scent of vomit. I pulled her against me, her softness just feels like home. And I could feel her hands roaming underneath my T shirt. _Hmmm…This is just what I need. _I smiled at Chloe and we started kissing.

Then the doorbell rang and interrupted us. "Shit…" I swore and pulled away. Chloe looked at me and bit her lip. "I think its Jimmy…"

_Great…Of course._ Loser Olsen. Interrupting us. "What's he doing here?" I asked her.

"It's Friday Davis…" She reminded me. I only sighed. Friday's when Bobby comes over and stays with us for the weekend. It's a shared custody thing between Jimmy and Chloe. Something I just had to put up with.

"Can you get the door?" Chloe asked me. "I can't go out looking like this…" Chloe said and looked at herself.

* * *

I only gave a nod and dragged myself to the front door. _This sucks._ I now how to face _Loser Olsen_. I know, you probably think that I'd be all smug about it. The thing is, okay brace yourselves. I hate conflicts…I'm not someone who actually revels in having some form of romantic rivalry with another.

I sincerely believe that there's only one person out there for you. And for me it's Chloe. Period. Just as I'm the only one for Chloe, and not Clark or Jimmy or any other guy. So when she married Jimmy Olsen, it totally spoilt the natural order of things because I was meant for her and not Jimmy.

I know it sounds very existential. But bear with me. Chloe and I are meant to be. Call it destiny or whatever. Therefore, any romantic rivalry between Jimmy and I is completely useless because he needs to accept that and then go search for his own soulmate or something. I mean it sucks that he had to get his heart broken, but it really is for the best. Jimmy will know that soon enough.

Now the thing with Jimmy is, that he still thinks he has a shot with Chloe. _Idiotic…I know_. He still doesn't get it. But the guy is the way he is. Therefore, he's still stuck with the nickname, _Loser Olsen_. See if he was a real winner. He'd have congratulated me and wish both Chloe and me well and go on his merry way. But he didn't, so in essence, he's a sore loser. I hope that's clear enough…

I opened the door and managed a smile. I saw the shock on Jimmy's face. Like his smile just disappeared when he looked at me. He was probably expecting Chloe to open the door but instead it was me. His ex wife's boyfriend.

"Hey…" I held my hand up and did a small reluctant wave. _Hah…_what a way to greet your girlfriend's ex husband.

He was dressed rather smartly. So different from that dorky bow tie, woolen vest and carrot curls look that he used to have. Now Jimmy seems to have upgraded to tailored Italian suits with cufflinks. His red hair cut short and gelled. I was kinda surprised. _Dude went for a makeover…_ Now he probably thinks he's Bruce Wayne or something.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Jimmy asked. His tone was immediately cold and hostile.

His green eyes just narrowed at me. I wonder if it's a Daily Planet thing the way Clark, Lois and Jimmy just seem to hate my guts. Maybe newspaper folks have something against paramedics. Could be a class thing? Professionals against shift workers. _Nah…_it's probably just me they don't like.

"Well uh…" I smiled. "I live here now…"

"In _my _apartment?" Jimmy spoke, his ruddy face turning even redder. Or was it a growl? It kinda sounded like a growl. I heard it again and looked down seeing the 3 year old German Sheperd growling at me. I rolled my eyes. Bobby hates me. Big freaking deal. _No treats for you Boy…_

"Yah I guess so…" I sighed. I had had enough. I was willing to be nice to the guy but he just makes it so hard. "But don't worry we bought a new bed…" I added with a satisfied smile, sounding very much like those assholes and jerks that I hate so much.

"Fucking bastard…" Jimmy cussed under his breath and shook his head before glaring at me. I was surprised to hear that. He swears. _Whoa…_I always thought of him to be the clean cut Mr Nice Guy. Then Bobby started barking and the dog suddenly ran into the apartment.

"Bobby!" Jimmy called for him. "Bobby…" He even went in the apartment as well. I sighed. _Fuck it… _Just let him through. I'm not going to waste my time having a stand off with the guy. I walked in behind Jimmy and heard Chloe giggling. She was on the living room floor hugging Bobby who was licking her face happily.

"You miss me did you?" Chloe said to her dog. "Did you Boy?? Did you??"

_Ugh…_Okay now I'm disgusted. Seeing that dog slobbering all over Chloe's face. I can't kiss her if she doesn't wash her face first. Chloe's always uses baby talk on Bobby. As far as Chloe's concerned, she might as well, have borne the pup. She's Bobby's Mummy. So maybe if she knew about our kid being a half alien monster. It wouldn't really be that bad…

"Mummy misses you too…" She said and started kissing Bobby and scratching his ear. "Yes she does…She misses her Baby."

"I brought him to the vet to get his shots…" Jimmy spoke, smiling at Chloe like a lovesick school boy. Suddenly he's on his best behavior. I was annoyed. Enough already Dude. _It's over…_

"Oh that's good…" Chloe nodded, still hugging Bobby whose now licking her neck. She's still rather awkward facing Jimmy when I'm around. "But you really didn't have to. Davis and I can do that." She said and looked at me.

"Nah. Chlo. I wanted to. It's no trouble…" Jimmy smiled back and shrugged sheepishly almost blushing. He then walked towards her and handed her a bag.

"Just some vitamins…" He said. "He needs to take it in the morning before meals."

Jimmy looked at her with that lost look again. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy then I remembered, that was how I looked like too. When Chloe left me to marry him. And suddenly, I stopped feeling sorry for _Loser Olsen._

"Well I should get going…" Jimmy spoke and looked at his watch. It was an Omega. A brand new one even. He's making big bucks at The Daily Planet. Which is really weird. Because I still think it's the worst newspaper in the world. I only wonder who reads it?

"So I'll see you then Chlo," He said and gave her a bright smile. "I'll pick Bobby up on Monday."

"Bye Jimmy," Chloe said cheerfully back. I know she's trying. I could hear the strain in her voice. He didn't even bother to look at me when he left and brushed past me.

"You're a fucking asshole Bloome," Jimmy whispered almost threateningly. "And you're not getting her. Not on my watch."

_Whoa…I'm scared._ _Like Dude, she's having my baby._ But I didn't say that. I just restrained myself like I always do.

"Yah…we'll just have to see about that…" I whispered back and smiled politely. I followed him to the front door.

"Have a nice life Olsen…" I said ready to shut the door. "Without Chloe in it…" I added and he only shot me a furious look before he left, stalking angrily towards the elevator. _See…_told you he was a sore loser. Guess maybe this is just one rivalry I can't avoid.

* * *

The evening news was filled with nothing but news of Superman. Which seriously bored me to death, I could have gouged my eyes out but I didn't want to freak Chloe and the dog out. She seemed satisfied just sitting on the couch on Friday evenings, watching TV with Bobby curled up near her feet. I looked at the dog from the dining table, seeing him staring at the screen looking bored as hell. I only smiled. Guess maybe both Bobby and I have something in common. We're both sick of Superman.

"This guy is all over TV," I complained to Chloe who only give me a weird look. "Well what's wrong with it?"

"He's overexposed." I sighed and shook my head and looked my laptop. Just checking my emails. _Oh…_Father Carragher twittered on some church meeting he just attended.

"No…" Chloe said and shook her head, defending her bestfriend in Tights. "I think it's good what he's doing, saving the world…" She then looked at me. "Don't you think so?"

_Bleargh…_Superman is starting to look like an attention seeker. I only shrugged and stared back at my laptop. There was a mysterious looking email and I clicked it. _Hmmm…_From Tess Mercer. Wonder what else that crazy bitch wants? An empty email with an address beneath. _Jeez…_crazy LexCorp bitch suddenly does cryptic. I deleted the email. I haven't got the time to deal with her.

"Oh…we're having dinner with Clark and Lois tomorrow…" Chloe suddenly announced and that got my attention. _Huh…What the…_

"Tomorrow??" I looked at her. I winced. I'm not looking forward to this. Great. Flotsam and Jetsam on a Saturday night. Can't I just be at home and watch SNL? There's a reason superheroes and supervillains don't socialize.

"Yup…" Chloe nodded. I sighed and smiled at her. "So is this like a double date thing?" I asked as I got up and walked towards her and sat down on the couch. Chloe only laughed. "No. No double date. Just a friends night out thing."

I groaned, tired and rested my head on her lap, while she ran her fingers, through my short hair, scratching my scalp even. "Chloe…you know that they don't like me right?" I asked her.

"I don't care. I love you. And that's what matters…" She spoke easily. "Plus we're having a baby Davis. They'll just have to get used to us…"

I smiled hearing that. That hopeful determination in her voice. She sounded so sure and it was infectious because I suddenly felt so sure as well. _Fuck the haters._ Just Chloe and me against the world. Well the baby too…maybe we can even include Bobby if he chooses to shed all allegiance to Jimmy and proclaim me his new Master.

* * *

The phone rang and I immediately got up to answer it.

"Chloe…" It was Lois. Sounding breathless. "Hello…" She called back. I frowned, wondering what it was she wanted this time.

"Hang on Lois…" I spoke and handed Chloe the receiver. I could tell by the look in Chloe's face that she just wanted to be left alone.

"Hey Lo…" Chloe spoke. I could hear Lois sounding all excited and shit. Apparently Superman kissed her on the cheek and took her flying. _Wow…_ I rolled my eyes. _How freaking romantic…_Then the conversation drifted to Lois and how she didn't think going to dinner with Clark and us the next night was such a good idea.

_Oh…Please don't come…Please Please. _I begged silently. Just cancel the whole darn thing and leave Chloe and me alone.

"Oh…okay…" Chloe nodded. "If that's what you want to do. I don't see why you can't…I don't think Davis minds." She looked at me and gave a weird look. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow Cuz. Love you." The conversation was over and Lois had put the phone down.

"What happened?" I asked Chloe. Chloe just looked confused and shook her head. "Lois is bringing a date…" She told me, still surprised by it herself.

"Oh…" I nodded. _Great…_Tomorrow I'll be stuck in the middle of some love triangle. Just Peachy. "Who?" I asked Chloe curiously.

"Apparently Bruce Wayne is in town…" Chloe spoke. I was definitely surprised. _What?_ Lois is dating the billionaire? Seriously?

"So they're like dating?" I asked Chloe, who only shrugged. "I don't think it's serious." She said. "They just met. She did an interview with him."

"But she's bringing him to meet you tomorrow?" I asked her. "And Clark's gonna be there??"

"Yup." Chloe nodded. "He's gonna be bummed." She winced, feeling sympathetic for her bestfriend.

"Oh…" I uttered finally getting it. The unnecessary drama. I suddenly realized that maybe Chloe and I are the only two adults in this entire thing. This high school drama that we're in the middle of. Who would have thought?

"Chloe…" I looked at Chloe and sighed. "Why do I feel like we're in an episode of Gossip Girl or something?"

She only laughed and kissed me. "Oh Davis…This is why I love you so much…" I smiled and kissed her back. It feels nice, the two of us making out like teenagers on a Friday night with Bobby, the dog just watching us, looking bored but curious.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Doom Files: Confessions of a Supervillain_

_Supervillain Bloome meets two superheroes in the most awkward dinner ever… A little Bruce Wayne bashing. A Tribute to Gossip Girl. Enjoy. XOXO  
_

**CHAPTER FIVE: DINNER FOR SIX**

_Gossip Girl here… _

_Spotted. Uncomfortable dinner party for six in Metropolis swankiest newly renovated restaurant, The Tower. What was LL thinking?? Bringing Gotham's resident playboy just to make CK jealous. In return CK brings the reigning Gossip Queen of Metropolis aka Cat Grant Double Ds. This is sooo not looking good… And look, here comes our good girl Chloe S. with that paramedic puppy of hers. Never seen anyone looking so out of place… Awkward much?? Rumor is, that a little bun might be baking in the oven. _

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

Seriously I have to dress up just to eat dinner? A nice crisp black shirt and black jacket and black pants. I just stared at myself at the elevator's mirror. I felt ridiculous. I'm more a T shirt and jeans kind of a guy coupled with the occasional hoodie. I looked at Chloe and frowned.

"I look like an undertaker…" I told her. This whole all black get up just doesn't sit well with me. _Hey…_I know I'm supposed to be the Supervillain. And villains are always dark, gritty and heavy. But the whole point is not to be too conspicuous. Blend in and not stand out.

"You don't…" Chloe said and shook her head before smiling brightly. "You look so handsome." She teased me and just nuzzled her nose on mine and kissed my chin.

I shook my head lightly and smiled before bending down to kiss her lips. She looked lovely wearing a nice cream color dress baring her cleavage nicely. She also wore this light green crystal necklace I got for her at a flea market. The color just reminded me of her eyes and it cost me only thirty bucks. One of the things I love about Chloe, she's not materialistic. Chloe couldn't be bothered with expensive fancy stuff and riches. She's not impressed by all that.

When she opened the jewelry box and stared at the crystal and glass necklace. It was like I bought her Cartier or something. She was just so happy. She hugged me so tight. _"Oh…This is so gorgeous…I love this Davis…"_ She had said, almost teary eyed even. And I knew then how lucky I was that she's with me.

The elevator's door slid open and we walked out into some grand high ceilinged restaurant that was at the top of The Royale Plaza hotel. It was a fancy place with a maitre'd that had a French accent and where everyone was all dressed up even the waiters. It had crystal chandeliers and antique French furniture, paneled gold walls, some original Manet or Monet, I don't know which one was hung in the gallery. It was just too fancy a place for me.

"This is going to cost us…" I leaned and whispered to Chloe. _It's definitely gonna cost us…_

"Relax…" Chloe spoke and rested her hand on my arm as we walked in together. "Lois says that Bruce is paying…"

_Huh…What?_ Suddenly we're on a first name basis with the famous billionaire?

I only gave a nervous chuckle. I work as a paramedic Man, and we don't exactly earn six figures. And with the baby coming and all. I just feel that splurging hundreds on dinner in some fancy place is a real waste of money. Maybe it's just the Catholic guilt in me. I shook my head as we walked towards our table. There are homeless people in the city and we're eating in this pretentious palace for dinner???

The maitre'd brought us to the table, some private area, cordoned from the rest of the restaurant and I smiled, seeing that Clark was there with a buxomly redhead that kinda reminded me of Jessica Rabbit. I don't know why… Maybe it's the long red hair or that super tight cleavage baring strapless black dress that she was wearing. I gave a slight cringe. It looked like her fake double Ds were about to pop out at any moment. So that's the kind of girls Superman likes? Seriously? I didn't expect him to be Superficial.

"Chloe, Davis…" Clark spoke. He got up and kissed Chloe and even shook my hand. He then introduced Jessica Rabbit to us, whose real name is actually Cat Grant. She works at the Planet as a gossip columnist, and apparently she's very popular and knows everyone worth knowing._ Booring_…

"Hello…how do you do?" She spoke, rather smoothly and shook my hand.

_God…_She even sounds like Jessica Rabbit with that smoky voice. I gave a slight smile and shook her hand before looking at Chloe. I could tell Chloe didn't think much of _Jessica Rabbit. _Chloe looked at me and it looked like she was containing her laughter or something.

* * *

"So have you guys waited here long?" I asked Clark since I was seated next to him. Seriously, it's weird that I'm even this close to him.

"About five minutes before you arrive," He answered politely.

_Hmmm… _I didn't know what else to say and looked at Chloe who now seemed to be in some deep conversation with Jessica Rabbit. Wondered what they were talking about. How much Jessica's implant costs? It didn't look like they would have anything in common.

"Fancy place huh?" Clark asked me, sounding rather awkward even for him.

"Yup…" I nodded and sipped my water. "Not really my scene…" I smiled. "I just prefer pizzas and take aways…"

"Hey me too…" His eyes brightened and he smiled at me. A genuine, affable smile. Like we connected or something over our love for fatty fast food. Suddenly we're getting along like old friends.

"I can't stand places like these…" He sighed. "I actually suggested that we go to some place casual like Chili's or Hooters…"

"Definitely so much better than this Man…" I nodded in agreement.

"But of course, Wayne had to show up and show off…" Clark spoke and I saw the smirk in his face. _Hah…Superman smirks…_This just gets better.

"You know the guy?" I asked Clark. I was curious. I wondered what Bruce Wayne was like. All I knew of him was from the tabloids. And most of the things said about the Gotham billionaire weren't exactly complimentary.

Clark gave an annoyed sigh. "Ran into him years ago…" Clark then leaned closer and whispered. "He's a fucking douchebag…"

My eyes only widened. I don't believe this. _Superman swears too??_ What will the children think? Or maybe it was just his close proximity to supervillains like me that corrupts him unintentionally… Now that's something to ponder about.

"I _really_ can't stand the guy…" Clark shook his head. He's starting to gripe. Which means he's losing me. I can't stand griping, especially from guys.

"Well…" I coughed lightly. "That must suck, seeing that Lois and him are dating now…"

Clark only looked at me, rather annoyed. He pushed his glasses up from his nose. "She's_ not_ dating him. She just met the guy…"

"Oh…because Chloe says…"I started.

"What did Chloe say??" Clark interrupted me with that dying to know look and tone of voice.

"Uh nothing…" I answered him. I then looked up and there they were, the honored guests, walking down together, hand in hand like newly weds.

* * *

"Sorry we're late," Lois spoke, smiling brightly like a radiant bride on her wedding dinner.

Lois looked stunning, dressed in some long flowy bronze halter dress with big frills in front that somehow she was able to pull it off. She wore no jewelry except for gold hoop earrings and her make up looked fresh. Her chestnut hair was flowing gorgeously with half of it tied up and the rest flowed in waves. _Wow…_ I wanted to clap my hands and gave Lois a first runner up tiara and sash. Definitely beats Jessica Rabbit if this were a beauty pageant. Of course Chloe would win first prize.

I looked at Clark and he was just staring at Lois the entire time, mesmerized. She looked like a goddess and I was just snickering inside. _Serves you right Kent…You had a chance and you blew it. Now grovel…_ Wait a minute. Why am I on Team Lois? I can't even stand her…

"Wow Lois…you look great…" Chloe spoke and just eyed her cousin in awe. "I really love the dress Cuz." It was so like Chloe to compliment and she does it sincerely. I could see Jessica Rabbit rolling her eyes as she sipped her water.

"Thanks Chlo, its just an old dress…" Lois said and smiled. I wonder why Lois was so happy. She even smiled at me. And it wasn't a fake smile.

Someone cleared his throat and all eyes were on Bruce Wayne. He actually looks shorter in person. But still handsome, chiseled features, a stubborn chin and hooded dark eyes and thick brown hair, slicked back. _What can I say? _The guy look like a billion bucks and he's probably worth ten times more. Bruce Wayne was dressed in a gray shirt, black jacket and dress pants. He didn't wear a tie like Clark did. Jessica Rabbit was suddenly all interested in Bruce Wayne like all gold diggers often are, giving him flirty looks.

Lois started to introduce Chloe and me to Bruce. "This is my cousin Chloe, I love her to death…and this is uh…Davis Bloome… her…" Lois looked at me.

"Boyfriend…" I said, introducing myself and shook Bruce's hand. "Nice to meet you." I said to him and Bruce only flashed me a smile back.

But he really looked at Chloe, and I didn't know why, but the way he was looking at her pisses me off. I was even getting anxious over her cleavage being that exposed. _Shit…_Should have told her to wear a cardigan or something and cover up.

"So you're the Great Chloe Sullivan…" Bruce said and held Chloe's hand, clasping it. "I've heard so much about you…" Chloe only smiled politely back.

"Wish I can say the same," Chloe spoke and Bruce only laughed. "She's refreshingly honest…" He said to Lois who only nodded. "You're never going to find anyone like her," Lois said. I only stared at Bruce who was still holding my girlfriend's hand. _Like hello…you can let go now._

"Really a pleasure to meet you…" He spoke and suddenly bent to kiss her hand. I rolled my eyes and looked at Clark. I suddenly get why Clark hated the guy that much because I was starting to feel the same.

"You're right…" I whispered to Clark. "He is a fucking douchebag." Clark only nodded and we just shared looks. Guess Superman and I now have a common 'enemy'. Maybe it's time we Kryptonians bonded together and make sure Wayne doesn't get our women.

* * *

Dinner came, I didn't know how many courses of food were served in those huge fancy fine bone china plates but they were in really small portions. But soon I was kinda sick of this luxury fare and I looked at Chloe who seemed to be in some serious conversation with Bruce and Lois.

"There were like these reports coming in…dead bodies across the Suicide Slums," Lois said while she drank her wine. "Unexplained murders…" I only listened close. _Shit…_Lois was talking about me and the killings I did.

"So who did them?" Chloe asked. She was curious. "No clues?"

"At first it seemed unrelated, then some guy in Homicide connected the dots and realized those who were killed were all of shady character. Holding past criminal records and ex prisoners, third, fourth time offenders. All hardened criminals…"

"Oh…" Bruce nodded as he figured it out. "You have a vigilante running loose…"

I sipped my wine when I heard that. My heard was beating loudly.

"Exactly!" Lois said and shook her head. "Some sick vigilante who thinks he's Batman or something."

"Er…" Bruce spoke. "Except Batman doesn't kill…"

"Well, how do you know that?" I suddenly asked Bruce and joined in the conversation.

He gave me an annoyed look back. "Because there's no report of that ever happening…" Bruce replied.

I shrugged. "But still it's a possibility…" I smiled at them. "Just because no one reported, doesn't mean it never happened. I mean a guy that obsessed with gadgets and an ego the size of the moon, I'm pretty sure he's capable of murder."

"Ego size of the moon??" Bruce scoffed and laughed. "What makes you think that?" He asked me and sipped his wine.

"I don't know…" I sighed. "Maybe the fact that he has his own personal Bat signal shining over the entire city…like some narcissistic beacon…" I looked at Chloe and she only laughed softly. She shook her head and looked at Bruce.

"Bruce, Davis is joking. I'm sure he didn't mean to insult your hometown Hero." Chloe said with a diplomatic smile.

Bruce only gave a polite smile back at Chloe. But I could tell that I pissed him off. And I was pleased with it. I didn't know why his chains got yanked that hard because of some quips I made over Batman. I think he got a little too sensitive. _Or maybe there's something more…_

"So back to the killing sprees in Metropolis…" Lois continued. _Boy _she sure was excited about this…

"The thing is…this guy whoever he is, does it so clean and quick. No clues, no thumbprints, no DNA, no sign of any weapon. It's like the best crime ever. Even my sources in CSI can't figure out who did this. Security cameras are useless cause he picks his spots well and stays invisible and witnesses are non existent."

Lois sighed and shook her head. "He can actually get away with this…" She then looked at Clark. "Right Smallville?"

"Uh…" Clark spoke and looked at Lois. He had been quiet the entire time. Mostly talking to Jessica Rabbit. With that two words, he was suddenly reduced to a bumbling schmuck. "Uh Yah…" Clark spoke and looked at his glass of water.

God…that was sick… I felt like cheering him on. _Come on Dude. You're Superman._ _Don't let her do this to you._

"I'm actually doing an investigative piece on it," Clark said and gulped his water.

"You are??" Lois was shocked to hear that and just looked at him. "But Chief promised it to me…"

_Oops._ I gulped. _Drama…_

Lois shook her head and stared at Clark. "I don't believe this! You stole my article." Now that's an unfair accusation if I ever heard one.

"I did not!" Clark spoke rather angrily. I gave a slight smirk. _Come on…don't let us aliens down. Fight… _"Chief gave it to me. He wants you to cover the governor's scandal."

"But you knew I wanted to do the article on the serial killer…" Lois said, just stared at Clark, still gob smacked by his _'betrayal' _although I don't think he betrayed her. Clark doesn't have the balls to do that kind of office backstabbing.

"You're unbelievable Smallville…" Lois shook her head, almost disappointed before she left the table in a flurry with Clark and Bruce Wayne running after her, leaving just Chloe, me and Jessica Rabbit at the table.

I only leaned back and sipped my water, watching the soap opera unraveling before my eyes. There was this sudden vacuumed silence. The tension so thick in the air, you could slice it with a knife. I looked at Chloe and she just gave me this grimace.

"So Davis…" Jessica Rabbit finally squeaked awkwardly after a while. "What is it that you do?" She asked me.

"Oh…" I uttered and smiled at her. "I drive an ambulance…"

"So Cat, who does your boobs?" I asked her. "Davis…" Chloe groaned and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Ooh…" She was blushing and leaned forward. Suddenly proud of them. "This great doctor I know. He has offices in Palm Beach and Beverly Hills. He just opened one in Metropolis."

Jessica Rabbit then looked at Chloe. "You should really consider it Chloe…There's a huge discount for first timers."

I don't know about you. But that was probably the most entertaining dinner and theatre I've had in a while and the best thing about it, it was free.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Doom Files: Confessions of a Supervillain_

_Supervillain Bloome gets darker after his run in with Tess…Chloe gets hysterical. And Davis doing his version of his favorite movie, the Bourne Supremacy…Call it The Bloome Supremacy_

**CHAPTER SIX: Tess The Pest…and The Bloome Supremacy...**

So this whole pregnancy thing was really coming along fine. For the most part, Chloe had been pretty much rather easy to live with. The morning sickness stopped and she had put on a little bit of weight without much complaint and of course came the cravings for ice cream, specifically cake batter ice cream that was only sold in specialty stores and costs like ten bucks a quart. _Ten dollars for freaking ice cream?_ There'd better be pieces of goldflakes inside. 24 karats at least.

I think it's obvious to anyone reading that I'm cheap. Seriously cheap. Probably the cheapest person you'd ever know in Metropolis. I'm still using the old bulky colorless Ipod circa 2003. My cell phone looks like a relic from the retro ages and I don't have a credit card. The clothes that I have, you can pretty much pack all of them in one suitcase and I only own four pairs of shoes. Two work ones that also doubles as formal shoes. A pair of running Nikes and my old smelly pair of Chuck Taylor's.

Chloe had been bugging me to throw them away and buy a new pair but I just couldn't. Not because of some silly sentimental reason, I just cringe at the idea of spending money on another pair, when my current ones still serve me well. It was just a little tattered around the edges and despite washing them, the color still looked kinda ratty. Then, Bobby decided to chew on them. Which was the reason why I was at Lionel Luthor Street, one of the many roads, streets and avenues in Metropolis named after the Luthors, shopping for a new pair of sneakers and getting Chloe's cake batter ice cream.

"Hey Babes," I spoke to Chloe on the cell. "Found your ice cream at the store. I was lucky. I think it was the last pint."

"Oh Davis…" She sounded so excited. I could hear her jumping up and joy and Bobby barking. "I love you…I love you…I love you…"

I laughed hearing that. "I love you too…See you in fifteen minutes okay…"

I put the phone away and walked down the pavement, passing by a newsstand. I sighed as I stared at the issue of Time magazine at the newsstand, a photograph of Lex Luthor on the cover, and the title, _'5 years gone…Where in the world is Lex Luthor?'_

Nobody really knew what happened to the Luthor family. Lionel Luthor passed away under _mysterious_, read suspicious circumstances years ago and his son went missing weeks later. It had only been five years since Lex Luthor's disappearance and that means, officially, he's still missing and not legally dead.

I only met Lex when I was really little. My earliest memory was one where I was being left in the ditch, watching young Kal El or Clark leaving with the Kents. It wasn't really their fault. They didn't know that there was another boy when they carried Clark away. Which in a way, was probably a good thing. Cause they'd probably adopt me too and everything would just be superweird if that had happened. Imagine, being brothers with Clark Kent. _Urgh…_That would bring the term, sibling rivalry to a whole new level.

Then strange men in gray jumpsuits came for me. They took me to the Luthor mansion, ran tests and experiments through me till they were convinced that I was normal, ordinary, human even and not the savior from space that they were looking for. So that was when Lex accidentally found me in one of the many rooms in the huge mansion.

Young Lex seemed like a nice kid, except he didn't have any hair. He also had that petrified look in his eyes, same as I did. But he was cool enough to let me play with him in his father's office. So Lex was actually the first friend that I ever had. I wondered what ever happened to him, through the years. I never forgot his kindness and friendship and how he introduced me to swordplay.

* * *

"Davis Bloome…" I heard that familiar feminine voice that despite its smooth timbre, sounded more like nails scratching across the chalk board to me. I turned and stared at Tess Mercer who was standing by the curb. A black limousine parked next to her. The chauffer standing by and a bulky looking man in a smart suit to her left. He was probably her bodyguard.

"You don't reply emails," She said with a sly, diabolical smile.

"Only those that aren't important," I replied and shook my head before turning to walk away. I had to get home soon and I really didn't want to talk to Tess Mercer. That woman just spells trouble.

"I can assure you that it was a very important email." She said and walked beside me. "Had you actually read it."

"Look," I said in an irritated tone and tried to swat her away like the annoying pest that she was. "I don't have the time okay…Go bug some one else."

Tess only smirked and suddenly I felt all weak. The pain just coursed through me and I fell to the road, wrenching. Tess bent and took my arms before helping me up. The pain just got worse as I grew limp. Her bodyguard opened the limo's door and I was pushed inside where I sat, still crouching in pain. Tess sat opposite me, with her bodyguard next to her while the limo started to move.

"Pesky things…These meteor rocks…" She spoke and I just stared at the huge bracelet with green stones and matching necklace as she exposed them when she took off her coat.

Tess smiled at me. "Really heavy…" She then looked at her bracelet nonchalantly. "And they don't shine as much as emeralds do."

_Oh God…_the pain was excruciating. _Fucking kryptonite… _I looked at Tess. "What do you want?" I asked her.

The pain, _God…_how can I describe the pain to you? It's like being stabbed by a thousand venom coated serrated knives with jagged rough edges, and having them twisting in your gut all at the same time. Then those said knives would withdraw only to pierce into you again and again and again. A never ending wave of extreme pain, one after another. _Get it now?_

"You don't know how long it took for me to find you…" She said and took her gloves off and I saw a huge meteor rock ring. I only winced. "Years in fact, and you had been under my nose all along."

"You could have just Googled…" I said and coughed. "And save the trouble." I touched my lips and saw the blood that I had coughed out. The pain was still searing through. I was wondering why I hadn't blacked out yet. I didn't think I can endure for much longer. Tess looked at me and gave a haughty laugh before she shook her head.

"Davis…Davis…" She sighed and leaned closer holding my chin with that kryptonite ringed hand. She was only inches away from my face. "That sense of humor of yours won't save you."

"I know all about you…" Tess said as she showed me a leather bound book. "I know who you are, where you're from and most importantly, why you're sent here. To Earth…"

"Oh Fuck…" I groaned. If she wanted to kill me, just do it already. I can't stand the whole big speech before the final blow that bad guys often do in movies.

"See Lionel Luthor found you in Smallville over twenty years ago…he thought you were the Traveler…" She started to tell the tale that I had known for quite some time.

_Just hurry the fuck up!_ I wanted to scream. "You're here to destroy The Traveler…" Tess spoke and looked at me, her light blue eyes turned icy.

"And I can't let you Davis…I simply can't." She said and sighed. "He was sent here to save the world…and you're gonna kill him."

"Look…" I groaned. "I promise I won't do a thing. I won't harm him." The pain was seriously too much. And I just want it to stop. I was begging. I didn't care. Just stop the pain!!

"But the thing is, you can't help yourself," Tess said. "That's who you are Davis. Your true nature."

The limo pulled to a stop and Tess' bodyguard held me down to my seat. I struggled weakly but it was no use. I don't have any strength left. I couldn't even summon the Beast. It felt like It was dying too. I felt a sharp needle piercing through my skin and the indescribable corrosive pain that followed. Liquid Kryptonite. She was pumping liquid kryptonite into my blood stream via an IV drip. I was definitely going to die. I felt my eyes growing heavy. The pain had gone so intense, it numbed me.

I was dying. It was final. Strange that my last thoughts were about my brand new Chuck Taylors. I had left them on the street when Tess took me. I hope they found a good owner. Someone who'd at least give them a good home and not let his girlfriend's dog chew it to bits. Then my thoughts drifted to Chloe. She was probably waiting for me at home. Craving for that ice cream of hers.

I wanted to say that I was sorry I couldn't get her that cake batter ice cream that she had craved so much. I was sorry that I couldn't give her the life she wanted or be with her when the baby is born. And if she indeed gives birth to a monstrous creature, I was sorry about that too. _Oh God…_my poor little boy. He'd grow up without a Dad or worse, he'd have someone like Clark as a father figure or even Jimmy. _Aarck… No. Not Loser Olsen! No!!_

And then I started to worry about my immortal soul. Funny how when you're about to draw in your last breath, thoughts just flashed randomly through you in lightning speed. _Fuck…_ I couldn't go to hell. I needed someone to do the Last Rites for me. _Jesus Christ… _It hurts…the kryptonite that coursed through my veins. And then I remembered words I had memorized from Psalm 23: 4 _"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for Thou art with me."_

_How appropriate_…This was it. Life as I know it, will end. I closed my eyes murmuring Chloe's name. I felt the tears that fell. I love her so much. I just wished she knew that. That no one would love her like I do. That she meant the world to me and that I'd love her always. I wondered if somehow Chloe had a sense that something was wrong. That she was going to lose me…and not see me ever again. _God…_I was such a romantic wuss at death's door. But I didn't care.

"I'm really sorry Davis…" I heard Tess talking as I looked up at the blurry figures of her and that burly bodyguard. She then bent down and whispered in my ear. "I'll make sure that your child will be well taken care of. Chloe too…"

She then exited the limo with her bodyguard and the next thing I knew, I heard the huge explosive noise and darkness that just closed in around me and the searing, burning pain.

* * *

"Davis…" Chloe opened the front door, and stared at me in shock. She was holding the cordless phone and immediately hugged me. I closed my eyes as I held her and kissed the top of her head, smelling the flowers in her hair. I was home, home in her arms. Nothing else mattered.

"Where the hell did you go???" Chloe almost screamed when she pulled away. _Okay…_ I thought. So much for the peaceful homecoming.

"I was so worried about you…" She said and hugged me again. "You disappeared for hours!" Chloe looked so mad and gave me a hard punch on my shoulder.

"Ow!" I uttered in reflex and touched my shoulder. Actually it didn't hurt but she sure packed quite a punch.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She screamed. And then she started crying which I seriously wasn't prepared for. "Chloe…Chloe…" I heard Lois' voice. She was still on the line. Chloe only sobbed and said to her cousin. "He's alright Lo…I'll call you back okay."

"Chloe…I'm sorry…" I spoke. She shook her head and wiped the tears. "I thought something happen Davis!" She wept and looked at me.

"I tried calling you. But your phone couldn't be reached." She said. "I even drove around the city to look for you. I called the hospital. They said you left hours ago…and I called Clark and Oliver, even Jimmy…" She huffed.

"I even went to the police but they told me to wait 48 hours before I could file a missing person's report."

"Chloe…" I called her and tried to pull her back in my arms but she only stepped away.

"How could you be so irresponsible??" Chloe asked me, her voice raised higher than usual. "You could have at least called me or leave a message Davis…"

"I…I…" I stammered not knowing what to say.

Should I tell her the truth?? That Tess Mercer had kidnapped me, poisoned me with kryptonite and then blew up the car that I was in, into smithereens with the full intent to kill me. Only that it didn't kill me. Quite the opposite, it made me stronger in fact. I never felt more alive. I woke up hours later in the wreck that was left in the middle of some deserted landfill. Alive, my entire clothing incinerated. But I was fine.

Not a scratch, burn or bruise on me. And now I was immune to Kryptonite. I bend to pick up a piece of the meteor rock that Tess had left in the limo, and nothing happened. No pain, no tingle, none whatsoever. It was like picking up a pebble on the beach or something. The kryptonite was just a piece of rock and nothing more. I even brought that piece of kryptonite home with me after getting some clothes off a homeless a guy.

"I even thought you were leaving me or something…" Chloe sighed. Her tears had stopped flowing and she sat down on the armchair. "And I was so pissed, thinking that you could at least talk to me before you make a clean break of things."

"Huh?" I looked at her shocked. _What the fuck??_ "Why would I leave you Chloe?"

She just looked at me and said. "I don't know Davis. Maybe this whole pregnancy thing is just too much for you handle…" She breathed in sharply and then said to me in a serious tone. "Because if it is, if you really feel that you can't do this…you have to let me know…"

Ok now…She's just overreacting. Being too emotional and hysterical even for Chloe…Or maybe it was the hormones talking…I don't know.

"Because I can do this on my own you know…" Chloe spoke, suddenly sounding so sure and confident as she fought back the urge to cry again. "I can have this baby, raise him or her alone. And we'll both be just fine without you."

"What are you talking about???" I asked her and just covered my face with both hands. I wanted to scream.

_Women…_ She's driving me nuts. I just got back from the dead, surviving a most painful, torturous ordeal. I was so afraid I wouldn't see her again, that I'd die and not be with her and our child. And she thought I was going to walk out on her and the baby?? That I was some deadbeat Dad who'd just leave like that…

"Chloe…I got robbed…" I told her in a calm steady tone after a while. And she stared at me, shell shocked.

"Oh My God…Davis…" She uttered and stood up from the armchair hugging me again. "Are you alright?" Chloe asked me, her forehead creased with worry.

_Gee…Baby. Thanks for your concern. _I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't.

"I don't know what happen…"I breathed and started my tall tale. "I was walking down the alley. And someone hit my head with a baseball bat or something. Took everything, my wallet, clothes even your ice cream and my new shoes." I looked at Chloe trying to gauge her reaction. It was obvious she believed every word.

"I woke up hours later and some guy came to help and lend me some clothes and we went to the police to report it." I sighed.

Chloe hugged me tight again. "I'm sorry…" She sniffled in my chest. I could feel her tears wetting the front of the borrowed shirt I was wearing. "I'm so sorry Davis…I felt like I've been through some sort of hell. This whole time, not knowing what happened to you and where you were…"

"It's okay Chloe…" I whispered and held her close. I guess it's official that we were soulmates. Because I was going through hell too, not knowing if I'd ever see Chloe again.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I found myself staring at the ceiling. Tess Mercer knew my secret and if she knew that I had survived. She could cause serious damage. She could try to kill me again or worse, tell Chloe and Clark my secret. I started to think that maybe I could break that code of honor of not killing women.

I needed to eliminate Tess Mercer. I had no choice. She wouldn't be the first. I killed a woman before. Just one before I decided to instill the code on no killing women and anyone under 21. Linda Lake too had threatened to let my secret out. But she was murderous bitch, so maybe it was justifiable. _Maybe…_

_Ah Crap…_Now I'm really turning into a _Supervillain_. A dark, murderous, most probably evil to the core Supervillain. I turned and looked at Chloe, sleeping peacefully beside me. I had to protect her and the baby. It's so strange how I couldn't even tell her the truth. The truth of who I am, my origins, my secret Supervillain life. And Chloe is the person I love most.

I wondered if she'd love me the same or of she'd just be so disgusted that she had been sharing her life with a murderous monster. I shook my head. _God…_ That's just deep stuff. And I can't handle deep stuff right now. I smiled, suddenly thanking the Lord for the second chance and hugged Chloe closer to me before drifting to sleep.

* * *

It was eleven in the morning and suddenly I had an itch to scratch. After Morning Mass and confessional that morning, I had a favor to ask Father Carragher. I needed to borrow his golf clubs.

"What did ya need them fer Davis?" He asked me when I followed him down the basement. "Ya don't seem like the golfin type to me…" I wondered what he meant by that.

"Thought I needed to pick up a new sport…" I told him. "Get active or something." Father Carragher only looked at me, his washed up blue eyes somehow didn't buy it. He unlocked the closet and took the heavy golf bag out.

"Yer not gonna used them as weapons are ya?" He asked. "Cause I'm telling ya Boy. Ya'd better wipe the blood off clean…These are titanium clubs. Best of the best." He spoke and took one out the bag, showing it to me. He even bent and did a swing. Not bad for an old man…

"Well…Father," I coughed. "There won't be any blood on them. I promise. Not even a single drop."

"Ya crazy arse killer…" He shook his head and suddenly said a Hail Mary. I chuckled and reassured Father Carragher that it was all harmless. I wasn't going to use them to hit someone. I just needed to practice my golf strokes. Honest…

"Where are ya gonna go then?" He asked. "There's a great driving range outside the city…Not a bad place. Bit crowded though."

"Nah…" I shook my head. "I found a new spot in McArthur Street." I smiled.

"But that's right down town…" Father Carragher gave me a confused look. Well he was right. It was actually right in the middle of Metropolis' busy business district. "I didn't know there's a golf range down town Davis. Did it just opened?" He asked me.

"Oh…it's a special driving range Father, right opposite LexCorp Plaza," I gave a wink and took off leaving Father Carragher pondering for a while.

* * *

I found a good spot on the roof top of some tall building right across LexCorp Plaza. Wore my old dri fit polo shirt and track pants. White cap and shades and even some SPF just in case. Had the Ipod on full blast, playing Metalica. And I brought some Kool Aid. Fruit punch flavored. _Aaah…_It was a sunny day. I stretched a bit and started to practice my swings. I had a bucket of golf balls with me and I intend to use every single one.

I peered through my binoculars. Seeing office people going about with their workday. Some slacking in their respective cubicles, a group of women hanging around the water fountain gossiping. The mailroom clerk pushing his cart and giving out documents. A janitor vacuuming with his headphones on. Just the normal daily, mundane shit in the office. I wondered where she was?

Aaah… _There she is_. Tess Mercer and her group of suited corporate goons. Having some important meeting in the conference room. _That stupid bitch…_ I thought and shook my head. I bend down and arranged the golfballs in a long neat row and then I postured my self, my legs slightly apart, my hands gripping the handle and my knees bend as my arms took the swing before I started to shoot.

Whack! The ball flew across the roof where I was and hit right into the LexCorp Building smashing the glass. _Yeah!!_ And I started to hit again. _Take that suckers!!!_ Another one got in and then another and another. There was pandemonium in the office and it was just awesome to watch. They were all scattering, running around and screaming like chickens with their heads chopped off. Thinking that it was bullets raining on them instead of golf balls. Some hid underneath their desks and others ran for cover. Nothing like mass panic and chaos before lunch time.

I stared at Tess Mercer who was in the conference room, still unaware of what was happening in the office space outside and decided to aim one there. Smash! _God…_It was cathartic. And I couldn't stop. So I continued hitting the golf balls into the conference room, my aim was pretty good. Maybe I could even go Pro or something. Be like Tiger join the PGA and make millions. _Haha…_evil snicker in full force. I hit it again, watching as the ball glided through, smashing the glass and landing on the conference table.

I decided to give Tess a call. Strangely she picked it up despite the chaos that was happening.

"Hello…" Came her cold, crisp voice. It had a slight quiver and I was pleased. She was probably freaked out by the hailstorm of golf balls in her office but of course tried to show that she was unaffected.

"Look out the window…" I told her. I had waited for this moment. It was so Jason Bourne being at roof top just watching the chaos across the building. Except I was Davis Bloome. So it was just me, Supervillain Bloome, doing my own version of The Bloome Supremacy.

Tess slowly moved and then turned to face me. I smirked seeing that she had seen me. She looked shocked, her already pale face just got paler. I was alive and I was right across the building from her.

"Don't fuck with me…" I told her in my harsh Jason Bourne/_Supervillain_ tone before ending the call. _Yeah!! Don't fuck with me Lady! You don't know who you're dealing with..._

* * *

I exited the rooftop, running down the stairs when my phone rang. I smiled seeing the ID. "Hey Baby…" I spoke to Chloe.

"Davis…" Chloe sounded upset. I wondered why. "Where are you?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You forgot didn't you?" I heard her sigh. "We have an appointment with the gynae Davis…"

"Oh…" I told her. "I'm actually in the building."

I smiled and took off the white cap, stuffing it in a long duffel bag that I carried along with the golf clubs inside. I opened the fire escape exit door and managed to change into my paramedic uniform before walking into the foyer area of the building's 18th floor. You gotta appreciate the superspeed sometimes.

"Well I'm already outside the clinic…" Chloe said.

"I know I can see you." I told her. Chloe turned around and smiled at me. "Hey you," I greeted her and pulled her in my arms, kissing her forehead and her lips.

"I thought you forgot…" She said and sighed when we pulled away.

"Nah…" I smiled back at Chloe. "You're just being silly…" I told her and held my arm around her as we walked into the clinic.

Chloe looked at the duffel bag curiously when we sat down on one of the chairs at the waiting area. "What's in there?"

"Golf clubs," I shrugged.

Chloe only shook her head and laughed softly, thinking that I was joking. "You're crazy Davis…" She then gave me a doubtful look and sighed before taking a maternity magazine from the rack and browsing through it. "We all know you don't play golf."

_Oh…You have no idea…_


End file.
